wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tenris Mirkblood
|gender=Male |location=Karazhan |instance=Karazhan }} Prince Tenris Mirkblood was introduced as a part of the Scourge Invasion world event which was itself a precursor to the release of Wrath of the Lich King. He is located in the kitchen of Karazhan, above Attumen, and his death is required to loot the papers which are the objective of , given by the Argent Emissary in all capital cities or near Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands. Attacks and abilities *'Basic Melee' - Deals ~700 damage to a t4 tank. This can be healed through with a simple Renew. *'Blood Mirror' - The player affected by this takes equal damage Tenris takes. Lasts for around a minute. Hunters can feign, Rogues can vanish, Mages can ice block, paladins can bubble, and night elfs can shadowmeld in order to get out of this. *'Sanguine Spirit' - When they mature they deal ~6000 Shadow Damage. These are cast quite frequently. Make sure everyone stays away from them. They are immune to damage by traps, wands, spells, and melee (i.e. no known method of damaging them). They also appear to heal Mirkblood upon contact with a player. Strategy Clear the circular hallway outside his room, then kite him around the entire hallway. Slow or stop DPS when Blood Mirror is up. You may want a healer on the Blood Mirror player and another on the tank. Be aware of the Sanguine Spirits, as they do a lot of damage if you touch them. More spirits come as the fight progresses, so make sure the tank and everyone else keeps moving to stay away from them. A bit risky, but It is also possible to kite him all the way back, down the stairs and through the Stables. It worked very well for me though I dont recomend it because when we finally killed him he was half-way up the stairs that lead into the area with all the ghosts dancing. In fact, we had to nuke the last 10% in the same place because I couldnt move him anymore. So I'd recomend using the first strategy. Alternate Location If your group is having troubles spreading out in the relatively confined hallway that you have to work with, consider mis-directing or kiting to Moroes' room so you have more room to work with, and more room to spread out. If Moroes' room starts getting crowded you could even still move him next door where theres still more room. This of course requires for all the mobs to be cleared between Mirkblood and Moroes, all the mobs in Moroes' room including Moroes himself, and if you plan on moving him again, all the mobs next door. Loot Quotes *''I smell... . Delicious! *''I shall consume you!'' *''Drink, mortals! Taste my blood! Taste your death!'' Trivia Trivia Note: It would seem that his presence in the game is a nod to JK Rowling's book "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince," given his having "Prince" as his title and that half-blood is synonymous with "mudblood" (Mirkblood) in the book series. Also, the quest is called "Chamber of Secrets," which is the name of the second Harry Potter book. External links Category:Darkfallen Category:Karazhan mobs Category:Scourge Invasion